


Of the Stars

by lajulie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, JediFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lajulie/pseuds/lajulie
Summary: On Tatooine, you are either "of the sands" or "of the stars."Prompt: Luke, "Stars"





	Of the Stars

There was a saying on Tatooine, an old one, that you were either _of the sands_ or _of the stars_.

In the small settlement outside Anchorhead where the Lars family lived, it was much easier to be of the sands. It was less conspicuous, kept you focused on what you needed to do, kept you from getting grand ideas that would only get you into trouble. They were a free family, got by well enough, helped their neighbors out when they could. What more did you want?

_More_ , naturally. Luke was of the stars.

“Of course,” Beru had said fondly, after finding little Luke outside yet again after the power had been shut down, his face turned to the heavens. “He’s a Skywalker.” 

In another life, Beru Whitesun Lars might have been of the stars herself. But she was a first-generation freeborn woman living where she lived, so she did the best she could. She taught Luke the constellations (“for navigation,” she assured practical Owen, “in case he’s ever lost at night”), gazed at the skies with him, gave him space to dream of something bigger than himself.

And in between the chores that tied him to the sands, Luke took to the skies and dreamed of leaving Tatooine and its suns behind. His friends left, one by one, and he looked for them in the distant lights at night.

Years later, long freed from the sands, Luke went with his long-lost sister to visit the graveyard of her planet, its light still visible in some far reaches of the galaxy. Watching Alderaan’s remains swirl through the dark skies, he was reminded of the day he’d learned that all beings contain some matter of space dust, and had run home excitedly to tell his aunt.

“So we’re all of the sands _and_ of the stars,” Beru had said. “I like that.”


End file.
